


The Deathly Talents

by IdeeGeschwindigkeit



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeeGeschwindigkeit/pseuds/IdeeGeschwindigkeit
Summary: Why would Lucy might want to enter the loop?Warning: HUGE canon divergence in both fandoms. I`m basing it on the movie version of MPHPC, but I`m in the process of reading the books so it may affect the story too.





	

The train started to slowly crawl away from the platform, leaving Lucy alone in the middle of misty and drizzly nowhere. Well, only visibly alone, as she still had her backpack with the Skull being its only animated occupant among few other belongings. She took a moment to look around and saw that there was not really much to look at: late-autumn fields spread out on either side. She got to the crumbling brick steps at the end of the platform and stepped down onto a muddy path among the veiled green, which seemed to lead the way to the nearest populated area.   
Soon she saw the edge of the settlement, welcoming her with warm yellow windows and streetlamps. Though it was not late in the afternoon, all the residents seem to be cozily settled inside, not a stray dog was in the intensifying drizzle to welcome Lucy. She quickly passed through the main and only street of the village, got to the last house at the other end of it and went into the open field again. Now there was no path to follow, but a dark silhouette of another stand-alone house could be seen in the fog, no light was pouring from it unlike the village houses behind her. 

That`s when the Skull finally stirred in the backpack.   
“Uh, an abandoned house? How many have we seen, partner? Gives me the creeps every time and I am dead. Are you sure you`ll manage on your own? Certainly I`m a great asset, but it`s not like I have hands to pass you silver chains”.   
“Do you sense anything? A visitor?” – Lucy inquired focused on the house ahead, not turning her head back to her rucksack.  
“Nah, we are too far off. So that’s our destination? You have been awfully brooding the whole journey here. Tell me what nasty ghost we are going to put to rest!”  
“Hopefully, none. This house is rumoured to be haunted, but I`m not so sure. Just testing a theory”. Lucy started to cautiously move through the swampy field.  
“Are we now hoping NOT to bump into ghosts? Very noble of a distinguished agent like you!”  
Lucy winced as the Skull said “agent”, but gave no reply and kept moving.

The house met them with scorched outer walls and creaking iron doors and window sheds. It didn`t look old and judging from the many iron elements embedded into the façade, had been built when the Problem was already at large.   
Lucy went around the house into the back garden, where she found a small shed under an ancient oak tree. The shed didn`t look much size-wise, not more than three people could possibly fit in it, but the stones it was made of looked most peculiar. Though the house itself was relatively modern, the shed seemed to have endured centuries of harsh and moist north-England weather. The massive stones had holes between them and were thickly covered with moss. The roof was also made of the same stone and the whole structure looked more like a druid-tomb than a place for storing garden instruments.

“Are you in the mood for gardening? I`ve heard it can be extremely therapeutic. Manual work helps to put your mind of unpleasant thoughts. You badly need some destruction in your life, don`t you think? You know, after…”  
“Hush” – Lucy stopped in front of the door in hesitation. Surprisingly it was made of wood, not stone. Though the wood still looked heavy and ancient like everything else about the shed. “You claim to know more than you let slip, have you heard anything about loops?  
“What? Loops? You lost me. What are we discussing now? Details of clothing, airplane stunts?”  
“Let`s see then” and Lucy swiftly opened the door and came in. The air inside was stiffy and dump, the shed turned out to be empty. No garden tools after all. There was really little space, Lucy`s rucksack brushed against the opposite wall as she turned to face the door again. She waited for something to happen, listened with all her Talent, but heard nothing. Maybe that was it, as the silence was suddenly complete and oppressing, not even a sound of free rural wind or a bird flying by, or the heavy drizzle.   
“I got it!” the Skull`s voice almost made Lucy jump. “You decided to die in this tiny stone necropolis and become the ghost of the property yourself! Unexpected move, I admit, though I should have seen it coming – one can`t be that depressed for so long without becoming suicidal. Do you think you will make it to be Type Three like me?”   
Not for the first time Lucy deigned no word of answer. Of all the things, her state of mind shouldn`t have been described as “depressed” or “suicidal”. Ever-so-observant Skull hadn`t been able to asses Lucy`s mood properly for a while, after the Final Case of Lockwood & Co took place. She stood determined, observant, on guard and a little hopeful at the same time.  
Then she heard a noise. Something lightly hit the wall, the sound of bees came next, paused as if to retrieve something and rushed away again. Suddenly she realized the sun was pouring through the wholes between the stones. Slowly she lifted her hand to the door and pushed opening it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just preparing myself to what may await us in the last book of Lockwood&Co. Hope it won`t happen, but we all know Nathaniel  
> PS my first work in many years, I don`t promise to update quickly, sorry!


End file.
